


idiots in bars

by einar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Vampire!Darcy, do not copy to another site, royalty!darcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einar/pseuds/einar
Summary: Natasha is getting tiered of this idiot hitting on her, lucky her date showed up so she didn't have to tase his ass....





	idiots in bars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wino/gifts).



> this isn't the fandom i usually write for but this was a gift to my friend Wino, and now it escalated...so i'm working on the story leading up to this, in the meantime, enjoy!

The man leaning against the bar next to her was as dumb as they came, considering that he missed the 6 different times she told him she had a date or the very obvious symbol she wore over her heart.

_Would you like me to rip his arm off?_

Natasha had to suppress the smile threatening to blossom on her face.

 _No_. She thought back _if he doesn't get it by the time you get here I'll just taser him and leave him in the alley_

The man was still talking oblivious to the fact that she wasn't even listening to him any more.

It was another 3 minutes before she got tired of his endless blabbering. She reached up and started toying with the pin stuck to her dress, the one shaped like a rose over a red hourglass, just as her date started to send a countdown in her head. Natasha never thought she would be proud to wear something declaring her permanently mated to another, but here she was, wearing her mate’s coat-of-arms, declaring her off-limits to all who knew to look.  
_Three._  
Speaking of...the man (Brant? Bob?) Finally started paying attention to it and Natasha was pleased to see the mounting horror and panic when Bob?  
_Two_.  
Yeah, Bob, realized who he was flirting at for the last 15 minutes. Just in time for a hand to land on his shoulder.  
_One_.

“Are you trying to hit on my wife?” Asked her date.

Darcy was a vision in her tight red dress and lipstick, the tips of her fangs just peaking out.

If it was possible Natasha knew all his blood would have drained out of his face, as it was he was quick to take a step to the side and bow deeply.

“I am incredibly sorry your Highness i didn't know who i wa…”

“The symbol of Darcya Tepes II is very clear and obvious on her dress you moron” Darcy cut him off “i should rip your head off for this, but I'm in a good mood, you have a minute to leave this place”

As the moron turned and run toward the exit Darcy sat down next to her and Natasha leaned into her wife.

There are some advantages to marrying the heir-apparent to the Vampire thrown.


End file.
